projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Still Breaking ¦ Mighty Number 9 3
Jared plays a wind level that feels like sludge, skips over most of a water level, struggles to grab onto platforms, and faces an ice level as his computer dies. Synopsis Jared is compelled to play the game he kickstarted, despite the fact that it almost destroyed his computer. He found solutions to fix the issue online, and has done all of them. Jared can now go into the Radio Tower. Jared wonders whether a double number appears is a glitch or not. This stage is a wind stage. Jared asks when the last time he played a game with wind that was fun. He instantly remembers Shovel Knight. Jared rides a Hula-Heli hoop to get to the next section. Absorbing doesn't feel satisfying, as there are no explosions. Jared fights some helicopters. Avi, the boss arrives and talks a lot, which annoys Jared. Shade arrives to help Jared. The stupid wind pushing comes back, which reminds Jared of either walking though sludge, or a water level. It feels like walking behind someone fatter and slower then you! Jared even criticize the effect of the wind. Jared falls off, and dashes all the way back to grab another Hula-Heli hoop from before. At least Shade's level was in a government building, so it was interesting. This level looks like the Power Plant level. Jared is stopped by an enemy who won't move. Jared puts the controller down and crosses his arms, as they are in a stalemate situation! Jared realizes that he has to shoot the shield to make it go away. Jared continues moving through the level, realizing that he doesn't really have to kill the enemies. He comes across an area where he should be climbing a wall, but finds that he can dash instead, and the wind takes him up. Jared accidentally hits the spikes and dies. He dashes up the wind again. He hits the spike again. He wonders if he even wants the item, as he is out of lives, and decides to skip it. He hacks his way up the wind, and is teleported to the boss area. Jared is almost thrown off the ledge. Jared already knows how to fight this boss as he has already done it before. Avi is defeated, but the game went into slow mode, and was anticlimatic. Jared is disappointed to see plot. The cutscene tells him nothing of interest. Jared thinks the game is trying to set up a plot twist, but nobody cares enough. He heads to the Oil Platform, a level he has not done before. Jared skips past a lot of enemies. Jared likes the idea of previous enemies helping him out. Oil is set on fire, but it isn't as cool as what Jared thought it would be like. The boss appears, and reminds Jared of Flame Hyenard from Mega Man X7. Jared gets through the mid-boss fight. Jared uses the power of bees to get past enemies. Jared gets to a point where he has to jump below spikes, but he hits them and dies. Jared struggles with the ledge grabbing. Jared accidentally gets a silo to drop onto some enemies he was trying to kill. Avi takes out stage hazards, which is a cool concept. Jared gets knocked into a silo that fell over, and gets killed. Jared gets frustrated as he gets hit and dies again. Jared makes it to Pyro - the boss. Jared's computer hasn't crashed again yet. Every flame character has the same personality! Jared dies during the fight, and is down to his last life! Pyro changes his pattern, catching Jared off guard. Jared works out a tactic for Pyro, and defeats him. Beck takes Pyro's fire power. Jared guesses the Water Works Bureau as being Pyro's best stage. Jared kind of knows what to do in this level. Jared likes how he can skip everything in the level by dashing through the water. This level looks identical to the last few levels, but underwater. Jared brings up previous Mega Man levels with cool environmental themes with water enemies. He finds Cryo, a mid level boss who speaks in ice puns. Jared shows a DLC weapon he got. It is overpowered. Pyro appears and runs through the ice. Jared makes a mistake and misses an item. He has to fight Cryo again. He is annoying. Jared dies a few time in frustrating ways. He can't grab on a very particular ledge. Jared gets a game over. He has to start the level again. Jared shows off that he can grab onto a useless ledge underwater, but not in the area where he needs it! The game starts to die again, as Jared shows off some more shortcuts. It is very annoying that Jared has to run into enemies to kill them. Jared has to stop playing, as the frame rate becomes unbearable. Jared catches back up to the area just before the boss. Jared has to cut down the length of the episodes just to make sure the game doesn't destroy everything. Jared becomes more frustrated as he can't grab onto ledges, and keeps on falling onto spikes. Jared arrives at the boss fight with Cyro. Cryosphere constantly makes puns. Jared quickly defeats it. Jared is forced to watch another cutscene. Category:Mighty Number 9 Category:Videos